DJ Got Us Falling In Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia finally let someone else help them fall in love


**DISCLAIMER: I own nooooothing! **

**A/N:**_Been trying to write this idea for a while, my head likes to let ONEshot's bounce a lot! BUT I felt it needed to be done... Wordofwyrd I hope this cheers you up =)_

**Muse has run off at the moment for the other stories! Apologises! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- DJ, Got Us Falling In Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

To say she wasn't nervous was a major mistake. Tonight marked the first night that she'd be in the same location as Derek Morgan would be. It'd been four months since she was in a place like that, four months since he'd gone undercover and four months that she'd lived with knowing that she was truly, madly, deeply, head over heels in love with him.

He didn't know that. He didn't know a thing and that was the complete point of his undercover duties. No one was allowed to speak to him, know about him, basically acknowledge him for four long, mindless months.

To Penelope she felt like it was her first meeting with him. She was worried about her appearance, about how she'd come across. She was scared that he'd look at her and realise that she was just a geek and that there was someone better out there. She was worried that she'd get a different man back. Not her Hot Stuff, her Stud Muffin, her Chocolate God of Thunder, her Chocolate Adonis.

She excused herself from the table at the thought and went to the bar. She placed her hands to the bar top and breathed slowly and then looked for the bartender.

He made his way up to her and she looked at the arrangement of drinks. Her mind ruling up the strongest she could think of.

"Tequila." Was all she told the man and took it neat, not even acknowledging of the salt and lemon that were placed down.

Penelope slammed the shot glass down and then looked for something else before slumping into the nearest stall. She was drinking her nerves away, but all she seemed to be doing was working herself up more.

"_It's Derek."_ She inwardly screamed at herself._"You've known him for Six years. Six amazing years. Four months isn't going to change that now."_

Penelope turned on her stall to look at the people around and then turned back. _One more drink_. She stood and ordered a Jack and Coke, his favourite, and waited. Looking down at the clear glass with the liquid in she picked it up.

Nearing her mouth she felt like she was being watched and froze. She looked down the bar to her left. She took a look and saw him.

Derek locked eye contact with her. Watched her, his smile growing and Penelope's mind expanding, she felt like it might explode so she turned away, looking at the row of alcohol filled bottles behind the bar and then she just downed her Jack and Coke in one.

Derek's smile dropped, he'd just captured the eyes for a mere second of the one woman he'd near enough craved and she'd stolen the gaze and removed it. Now he wanted answers and he wanted her in his personal space and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He realised more or less the moment he accepted his new alternative duties that he missed her too much to just live with her as his best friend. He'd wasted too long on making her think that his love was shallow, that it was just friendly, or even, _shudder_, brotherly.

Penelope turned, but stood in the same spot and waited. She knew he'd left his space at the bar and was walking towards her, so she knew, from past experience, to wait.

She could, mentally, hear his footsteps as he drove himself towards her and in that instance Penelope's nerve disappeared.

Now she was feeling greedy.

She was greedy to see him, hear him, feel him, even breathe him. Penelope had become greedy for a man in less than a second. Penelope had never felt this way about the other gender before. Well especially towards Derek.

Now her heart began to gallop and then it stopped, completely halted, as he came into view around the people at the bar.

Her smile grew.

Derek, as soon as he saw her, began to smile. Her face was illuminated with a little grin, she looked embarrassed, she looked near enough shy and the smile brought him back to the very first day they met. She had that awkward grin, as if she didn't know how to take him. As if she thought that a man like him was playing a prank on her instead of being genuine.

So he did what the past did.

"Baby Girl." He called above the music to her and her eyes flashed with love and happiness; she now did nothing to take her eyes from his.

Although she did jolt some when his arms ran over her hips and around to link together on her lower back. He'd never held her this close, this intense, this sexually.

"God I've missed you." He told her as if he were exhaling air. "So much."

Penelope's face lifted from his chest, looking into his features, drilling through his eyes to see his soul. Penelope didn't want him to let her go; she'd missed him so God damn much in the passing months.

She hadn't slept a wink of sleep the night before, not with just the bundles of energy at knowing he was on his way home at last. At work that day, she'd not focused much; she was too excited to know that they were meeting him in their usual bar, straight from his flight back.

Now she was standing with the man of her dreams and she was slowly breaking. "I love you." She blurted out and he jerked his head back.

"Say that again, Baby," He said as a hand came up to brush her hair aside. "I didn't hear..."

"I said let's go dance." She shouted at him and he heard that. Penelope felt a fool as he dragged her towards the dance floor.

It was then she let the beat, and Derek, take over.

Penelope just let her inhibitions go; she showed Derek what four months without him had done to her. How it'd changed her, how ambitious she had become when she knew she wanted something. She showed him what had been in front of him all along.

Derek wanted nothing more than to grabbed Penelope and hold her as close as humanly possible as they danced. He didn't care that he hadn't seen the team yet, he was doing what was a long time coming, he was finally doing what his heart was aching to do and he didn't care about the consequences because one night with Penelope like this made his whole life a lot more liveable than to had been.

Penelope's hands went up in the air as she danced to the music, her feet moving her, yet again, closer to Derek and she just kept watching him as she did what felt natural.

Derek didn't know there was no Kevin any more; she didn't want to tell him, she more or less wanted to show him. Prove to him that she was a single lady and that she was after a man. A specific man at that.

After all she'd had four months of single life and she was done with it. If Derek hadn't have come home tonight she would have waited longer just for him.

Derek couldn't stop himself anymore, as his hands danced they found their ways to Penelope's hips and with pulling her closer he kissed her as though it were the most natural, reoccurring action he could do.

His lips crashed to hers and something was released and he could tell it'd done the same for her too. Penelope reacted instantly. Her hands dropping to grab him and keep him kissing her as her much as possible. She wanted the moment to last as long as possible and she'd do anything to do that.

It was as though the pair knew it was the last time they'd see each other, not the start of having one another back. It appeared that they were not wasting another moment apart. That their love had spiralled away enough over the years and now it was here to start officially.

They pulled apart and Derek's hands went to the side of her head and he pressed his forehead to hers, his breath slightly heavy.

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he told her; because he had heard her, but he'd wanted her to repeat it and if she didn't, he was prepared to let the music bring them together. "I never want you to leave me, I don't know what's happened in the last four months, with Lynch, with life, anything, but I can't just let you slip away anymore."

"Tell me again." She whispered and Derek smiled.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia."

"I made the right decision chucking him then." Penelope enlightened Derek casually and as his smile grew and so did hers, especially as she instigated the next kiss. Pulling away Penelope blinked slowly. "I love you so much it hurts, Derek, so don't ever leave you hear?"

"I'm never leaving you now, Goddess." Derek spoke softly in amongst the music and then kissed her lips a couple of times gently, before putting his hands over her body and dancing with her.

The music really finished the job of bringing them together at last.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- DJ, Got Us Falling In Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**  
**Yeah, thank you DJ**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- DJ, Got Us Falling In Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Song: Usher feat. Pitbull – DJ got us falling in love_

_Love it? Hate it? Rate it! =P_


End file.
